Vows
by Lady Tazz
Summary: Bella's marriage is falling apart. After the sudden death of her best friend, Alice, and a vicious fight with her husband Edward, she knows she needs to decide what the future will hold. With a little help from her guardian angel, Bella sets a plan into motion to seduce her husband. AH/AU E/B
1. Chapter One

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This is a short story that consist of 6 chapters. It will post every Tuesday and Thursday!**

 **Thanks to my wonderful pre-readers** **Elodie Whitlock, SassyYNoles and tumbles84!**

 **~P** **rologue~**

Life isn't easy. Whoever said it was, is a fool. Just when you think things can't get any worse, they do. I'm sure my life looks perfect to others. I have a beautiful home, two wonderful girls, and a sexy husband. I'm living the American dream _._ I should be happy, right?

Then why do I feel so empty, so numb? Life goes on, day after day. I see it moving around me. I just can't feel it. Don't get me wrong. I love my girls with everything I am. Edward, my husband, is a different story. I do believe I love him on some level. I'm just not _in_ love with him anymore. _When did it all fall apart? Was there any way to stop the downward spiral of my life?_

A smile forms as I think of the one constant in my life, my best friend Alice. She's my rock, my confidant, and my sanity. She's always there to pick me up when I fall. She's the eternal optimist. Her favorite saying is _,_ "You sometimes have to change things within yourself before you can expect the things around you to change.".

 **~Chapter One~**

It had been a very long day. I'd finally just fallen asleep when I felt Edward shake me. "Bella, wake up." He sounded frantic.

"What the hell, Edward? I'm trying to sleep," I snapped, pushing him away.

"You have to get up. Jasper is on the phone."

He looked me in the eyes as he handed me the phone. All I could see was sadness and pain. My heart sank, something was wrong. As soon as I placed the phone to my ear, I could hear him crying. "Jasper? What's wrong?"

"It's Alice, she's... g...gone."

I gasped. "What? No, she can't be…" I cried, the weight of what he was telling me crushing my soul. _No. Not Alice._ "How?" I whispered as I fought back tears.

He managed to get out a little of the story at a time between his sobs. "She was driving home. The roads were icy and a truck lost control and hit her head on..." A moment of total silence followed this statement. I could hear him taking deep breaths. "Then it caught fire."

The agony in his voice broke what was left of my heart. I wanted to hold him, soothe him, and tell him everything would be okay, but it wouldn't. She's _gone._ I pulled myself out of my thoughts and focused on my best friend's shattered husband. "Jasper, my God. I'm so sorry. I'm coming over," I cried out as I jumped out of bed.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered before the line went dead.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked as he tried to put his arm around me.

"No, I'm not. My best friend is gone. Gone!" I yelled as I pushed him out of my way, frantically trying to get ready to leave. "I'm going to be with Jasper. Just please look after the girls." I dressed quickly. I couldn't fall apart. I needed to be strong because Jasper would be a mess.

The next day proved to be very long and emotional. I was there for support as Jasper made the necessary funeral arrangements. I tried to keep my grieving in check. I wanted to be strong for him. He was so distant, lost, and broken. As I drove home, my mind wandered. I began to think of my life and how much it had revolved around Alice and our friendship. She had been my best friend since grade school. We were both only children. We found a safe haven in each other, a sisterhood, so to speak. She was my friend, my rock, and my sister. We were there for each other for our first kisses, the first time we fell in love, our first heartbreaks, and the loss of our virginities.

When she met Jasper during our freshman year in college, he swept her off her feet. They were perfect for one another. Their wedding was beautiful. With each year that passed, I could see their love grow. I was so happy Alice had found the other half of her soul, but I had to be honest. I was also a little jealous.

I met Edward at a bar one night when I was out with Alice and some other girlfriends. I'd just come off a major break up and I was finally getting back into the dating game. It had been a very long dry spell. Through it all, Alice kept pushing me to get back out there and meet someone. She wanted me to be happy. I wasn't sure I was ready. It had been ten months since I left Michael. We were living together and engaged to be married when I found out Michael was cheating on me. _The fucking bastard._ If I had been honest with myself, I should've seen it coming. I **w** orked as a bartender at the town's main bar, for God's sake. I knew everything about everybody. Of course, I heard the rumors. I was just in deep denial. I really believed Michael would never do that to me. The break up was obviously ugly—very ugly.

During my relationship with Michael, my friendship with Alice took a toll. We'd always shared everything with each other before that relationship, but I instinctually pushed Alice away. I didn't want her to know what was really going on. I never wanted anyone to know the abuse I endured. She finally said she couldn't stand by anymore and watch me lose myself, that I had changed, so we slowly stopped talking.

I decided to confront Michael one night in order to find out if he was cheating on me or not. We fought after he admitted he was. That fight was different, though. That time I finally fought back. I showed up at Alice's house with blood on my shirt; some of it was mine, some was Michael's. She took me in with open arms. That night, I told her everything I'd been through. She just held me and let me cry, whispering it would be okay; it was finally over and I was safe.

Ten months later, I meet this cute guy. Edward was fun and a breath of fresh air. I quickly fell for him, and I fell hard. He was simply gorgeous and treated me like a lady which was something I wasn't used to. After a year, he asked me to marry him, making me incredibly happy. Alice was over-the-moon. She helped me plan my simple yet elegant wedding. Now years later, Edward and I were the parents of two amazing little girls. My life revolved around Maggie and Amber. Somewhere along the way, Edward and I stopped talking and most regretfully, stopped having sex.

I took a deep breath and wiped away my tears as I pulled into the driveway. I needed to steady my emotions before I walked inside and faced my family.

 **End Notes:**

 **See you Thursday!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This is a short story that consists of 6 chapters. It will post every Tuesday and Thursday!**

 **Thanks to my wonderful pre-readers** **Elodie Whitlock, SassyYNoles and tumbles84!**

 **~Chapter Two~**

Alice's funeral was beautiful. Edward went to his parents' house after the church service to pick up the girls. He was never good at showing emotion or handling it when I did.

I accompanied Jasper to the graveside service and the funeral brunch afterward for continued moral support. He was a wonderful man, but he wore his emotions on his sleeve. After the brunch was over, the immediate family and I went back to Jasper's house. We spent the day consoling each other and telling stories about Alice and her antics. We talked about how she seemed to have a sixth sense, a feeling about how things were going to turn out. I finally said my goodbyes and headed home.

I looked over at the clock on my dashboard as I pulled back into my driveway and was stunned by how late it was. I was tired and all I wanted to do was go to bed. I opened the door and set my purse and keys down on the table, slipping off my shoes.

"Nice of you finally to come home," Edward snared as he walked into the foyer.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head and trying to figure out what he meant.

"You've been gone all day."

I started to walk away from him and down the hall. "I was with Jasper. Where did you think I was?" I replied with a little snarl.

"Is there something going on with you and Jasper?" he spat, ripping what little was left of my heart out.

With anger flowing through me, I whipped around and faced him. "You have got to be kidding me! Really, Edward? Is that what you think?" I took a deep breath and started to shake. I was on emotional overload and about to explode. "Do you really think I would do that to Alice?" I seethed as I wiped the tears running down my cheek with the back of my hand.

"That's what I mean. You ask if I think you could do that to Alice and I'm wondering if you would do it to me," he yelled.

"You have fucking lost it! I just buried my best friend today. Now you are accusing me of sleeping with her husband!"

"You put everyone before me. I'm always last with you."

I saw red as my heart shattered. "Fuck you," I shouted as I slid my shoes back on and grabbed my purse and keys. "I can't be around you right now." I hurried toward the door.

"That's right, Bella. Do what you do best…run."

Stunned by his words I spun around. I glared at him for a brief moment before he turned and walked away. "Bastard," I whispered, walking out the door and slamming it behind me.

I found myself aimlessly driving around. The person I usually ran to was...gone. I ended up pulling into the small bar that was only about a block from my house. I needed a drink. If I happened to have a few too many, I could walk home. The bar was quiet, with only a handful of people scattered about. After a few drinks and some time spent rethinking my life, I walked home.

I was thankful the house was quiet. Edward must have been sleeping already, which was good since I had no energy for round two. I quietly made my way to the laundry room to grab some pajamas then to the bathroom to clean my face. My plan was to check on the girls then crash in the guest room.

First I went into Maggie's room, tucked the comforter around her and kissed her forehead. She was sleeping so peaceful. My little girl was growing up so fast. I checked on Kate, my little bundle of joy, next. I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her. She was sleeping soundly in her toddler bed, holding her favorite bear and sucking on her pacifier.

I walked across her room and picked up the stuffed frog Alice had given her, the tears I couldn't hold back any longer started to fall. I sank into the rocking chair, clutching the frog as the pain of losing my best friend took over.

"Alice, what am I going to do without you? You've always been there for me to lean on. You're my rock, my sounding board, my best friend. I can't do this without you," I whispered into the darkness. "Edward and I just don't work anymore. I stayed for the girls, but I can't do this anymore. At this point, staying will hurt more than leaving will."

I continued to rock as I cried into my daughter's stuffed frog and tried to figure out how and when to leave him. It would be easier if he just moved out, but would he? I didn't want to uproot the girls. _Oh, the girls._ As I thought of my precious daughters, my tears seemed to flow even harder. They loved their father. _How can I do this to them?_ Edward was a shitty husband, but he was a great father. The emotional exhaustion of the last few days finally took over and I started to fall asleep in the rocking chair. At one point, I could have sworn I heard Alice's voice whisper, "You sometimes have to change things within yourself before you can expect the things around you to change."

Kate's cries woke me up hours later. I shook my head and realized I was still in the rocking chair. I went to her and soothed her by rubbing her back until she dozed back off. I looked at her clock and saw it was four twenty-eight in the morning. I needed to get some real sleep so I headed to the guest room. My anger spiked again as I thought of how Edward accused me of having sex with Jasper only hours after we buried... _her?_ Sometimes I truly hated that man. The moment my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

"Mommy! Why are you in here? Daddy is looking for you!" Maggie screamed while jumping on the bed, jolting me awake.

"I just fell asleep in here, buttercup. Is Kate awake?"

"Yes, Daddy is getting her some juice."

"Why don't you go help Daddy with Kate? I'll join you in a minute."

"Okay, Mommy." She slid off the bed and ran out the door and down the hall yelling, "Daddy, I found Mommy!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would send the child in to check on me. _Coward_. My mind was swirling and I had a pounding headache. Forcing myself to get up, I headed toward the bathroom. I needed to compose myself before having to deal with _him_. I was still fuming over what he accused me of the night before. I splashed some water on my face, hoping it would help. I needed coffee and I had to check on the girls before I could take a shower. Bracing myself, I walked into the kitchen.

Kate saw me coming and ran into my arms, crying out, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

"Hey muffin," I said as I picked her up and rubbed my nose against hers then placed her on my hip and walked to the fridge. I passed Edward but refused to acknowledge him. I heard him huff. Ignoring him, I made the girls breakfast and got them settled. I poured myself a much needed cup of coffee and headed to the bathroom to shower. I had forty-five minutes to get myself and the girls ready before I had to leave for work.

I worked as a bookkeeper twice a week, on Tuesday and Thursday. Maggie was in school already. I needed to get out of the house a few hours a week for my sanity, so I put Kate in daycare on those days.

My mind started to reel as I closed the bathroom door and started my shower. All the pain seemed to come crashing back. I felt like I was being punched in the gut. Alice was _gone_. When I needed Edward the most, he was being a total and complete ass. I quickly stripped off my clothes, stepped under the hot water, and let it fall over my tense body. As I washed myself, my mind was all over the place. It kept jumping back and forth from the pain of losing Alice to my utter and complete contempt for Edward. I knew I needed to make a decision. _Would I stay and try and make this marriage work? Or was last night the straw the broke the camel's back?_

I thought back to those few months we were separated years ago. We were only married for three years at that time. It seemed like all we did was fight and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted out. We did manage to work it out, somehow, though. _Or did we just sweep our problems under the rug?_

I dressed quickly and rounded up the girls to get them ready. Of course, _he_ offered no help. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I was a _married_ single parent. With that in mind, transitioning to a _single_ parent wouldn't be too much of an adjustment. I dropped Maggie off at school and Kate off at daycare and made it to work with two minutes to spare. I grabbed a cup of coffee in the break room, said a few good mornings, and made my way to my small office. Sitting down at my desk, I was determined to lose myself in the work in front of me so I wouldn't have the nervous breakdown I so deserved.

I looked over the papers on my desk, but no matter how I tried work was the last thing on my mind. All I kept thinking about was how I was going get through this. Alice had always been there to hold my hand. Now that she wasn't, I felt completely helpless. _What was I going to do about my marriage?_ Everything in my gut screamed at me to leave him, that the girls and I would be fine, but something in my heart held me back. I booted up my computer as I tried to clear my mind. I needed to concentrate on my work right now. I would deal with my crumbling life later. I closed my eyes to calm myself and I could swear I heard Alice whisper, "For as long as we both shall live."

I felt a slight breeze as my eyes popped open. A sense of calm rolled over my body as my vows ran rapid through my head. "For as long as we both shall live," I whispered back.


	3. Chapter Three

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This is a short story that consist of 6 chapters. It will post every Tuesday and Thursday!**

 **Thanks to my wonderful pre-readers** **Elodie Whitlock, SassyYNoles and tumbles84!**

 **Sorry, I wasn't able to reply to your reviews for chapter two, I had to put my dog done Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing!**

 **I know it's hard to read an Edward being an ass, but just trust me!**

 **Chapter Three**

I tried to concentrate on getting through the morning. My life was spinning out of control and didn't recognize myself anymore. I suppose I hadn't been me in a very long time. _What the hell happened to me?_ _Where did that fun girl I used to be go?_ Edward and I used to have so much fun, but then it was as if someone flipped a switch. Things just changed. We tried counseling a few times, but Edward always said the sessions were full of shit and the therapists didn't know what they were talking about.

I let out a sigh as I thought of my non-existent sex life. _When was the last time we had sex? When was the last time he even kissed me passionately_? The realization I just wasn't happy anymore hit me hard. A tear ran down my cheek- I knew I was done. I just couldn't continue to go on with my life this way. I cried silently at my desk, trying to compose myself, to think of work. I looked at a picture of my beautiful girls and my heart ached for them. Suddenly, I felt really hot and my heart started to race. The walls were closing in on me. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, are you okay? You're white as a ghost." Jane my boss, walked into to my office. She sounded panicked as she rushed toward me.

"I...can't...breathe," I whispered between labored breaths.

I never really believed your life would flash before your eyes when confronted with a possible death, but as I clutched my chest and gasped for air, my life unfolded in front of me in slow motion. I saw my childhood, grade school, high school, and college. I saw my past relationships and friendships. I watched my achievements and my failures, my wedding and my marriage, and the birth of my girls. All of it flashed swiftly before my eyes. I was taken aback when I discovered the flashes of my marriage were all happy. I enjoyed watching all the sweet family time spent with the girls. I realized I still loved Edward, although I wasn't head over heels in love with him. Our life wasn't perfect, but really whose was? I knew then he loved me also. We just lost ourselves somewhere along the way. I blinked back to reality as I realized my name was being called.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Jane," I whispered. My body started to relax. I felt as if arms were encircling me, calming me, and I heard Alice's faint voice, "Take deep breaths, Bella. Everything will be okay."

"Should I call 911?" Pamela asked me in a panicked tone.

I shook my head. "Just…water...please."

"Heidi, get Bella a glass of water now," Jane called to a woman behind her outside of my office.

Heidi, who was normally slow as hell when it came to getting anything done, jumped up and brought me the glass of water and I began to sip. The first few drinks caused me to cough and gasp for breath, but after a few sips, I felt calmer.

"Are you sure we shouldn't call 911 or get you to a hospital?" Jane asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"I'm fine. I just need a few minutes. I'm sure it was just a panic attack. I'm just so overwhelmed right now."

"You're going home. It's too soon for you to be back to work."

"Jane—" I tried to say, but she cut me off.

"You're going home."

"But—"

"I'd like to think that I'm not just your boss, that I'm also your friend. I know you've been through a lot in the last few days. You just buried your best friend and things are hard for you at home. As your boss, I'm telling you to go home. As your friend, I'm asking that you please go home and get some rest. You have five hours before you need to pick up the girls, go take a nap."

As soon as I got home, I called to check on Jasper. Charlotte, his sister, said he was resting. I thanked her then hung up. I collapsed into bed, curling myself into a ball and closing my eyes, finally letting all my emotions out. I cried for what felt like forever as I thought about my life and the choice I had to make. Unable to find sleep, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling as I contemplated whether to fight or flight. I thought over my life with Edward, we _used_ to be so much in love, we _used_ to have fun, we _used_ to never be able to get enough of each other. What happened? When did it all fall apart? Would it even be possible to get a fraction of what we once had back? _Is it even worth trying?_

I sighed in exhaustion. My head swirled with nothing but questions. I felt the now familiar cold breeze wash over me as I heard Alice's whispered words again, "Don't give up. You sometimes have to change things within yourself before you can expect the things around you to change."

"Thank you, Alice." I once again I felt cool arms surround me. I felt safe and calm as I closed my eyes, finally drifting off to sleep.

I felt my body being gently shaken as my name was whispered.

"Bella. Bella, honey, wake up," Edward whispered as he shook me. I slowly opened my eyes, feeling disoriented. I blinked a few times to help focus my eyesight then panic flowed through my body and I sat up. "Edward? Oh my God. If you're home...the girls?" I stammered.

"Calm down. When Jane called me and told me what happened, I came right home to check on you. You were fast asleep. I figured you needed your rest after the day you had, so I turned off your phone, picked up the girls, and brought home a pizza and some antipasto salad," he stated in a calm, loving voice.

I sat there my mouth hanging open for several moments, trying to process everything. "Oh, thank you," I finally managed to respond.

"I'll go get the girls started on dinner. I'm glad you're okay and that it was just a panic attack." He sounded both scared and relieved. I watched as he moved across the spare bedroom toward the door. He stopped at the door and turned toward me. "And Bella? I'm so sorry for last night. I was way out of line." He gave me a sad smile filled with so many unspoken words. I nodded, afraid to speak, and he walked out of the bedroom. All I could do was sit there, stunned. He just apologized to me, said he was wrong. Edward never admitted he was wrong.

I blinked again and shook my head, trying to sort out everything that happened today. I slowly got up and headed to the bathroom, splashing some water on my face and running a brush through my hair. As I stepped back out into the hallway, I couldn't help but smile as I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Edward was joking around with the girls. When I walked into the room, Maggie saw me and called to me. "Mommy, come and eat some pizza with us!"

"Sounds yummy," I said as I sat down next to her. Kate was giggling away at funny faces Edward was making. He briefly looked over at me and our eyes met. He smiled, so I returned the gesture. _Maybe everything would work out, after all_.

After dinner Edward told me to take a bath and he would cleaned up and get the girls ready for bed. I appreciated he was making the effort to try to help me. Perhaps I wasn't the only parent in this family, after all. I thanked him, poured myself a glass of wine, grabbed the book I was currently reading, and headed toward the master bath. I started the water, added some lavender, stripped off my clothes, and eased my way into the tub. Once it was full enough, I turned on the whirlpool jets and all the stress flowed out of my body. I was surrounded by warmth and bubbles. I sank down deeper into the water, picked up my glass of wine, and took a long drink before picking up my book. After I read a few chapters and finished my wine, the water started to cool and realized I should get out since my body was probably one big prune by now.

As I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself, I felt the now-familiar cool breeze that signaled Alice was here with me and smiled.

"Alice." I sighed.

Her voice carried again in my ears. "You sometimes have to change things within yourself before you can expect the things around you to change."

I let out a frustrated moan. " _Why_ is that all you keep telling me?" I asked out loud. I continued to dry myself off as her words swirled around my head. I looked in the mirror and watched my brown eyes staring back at me. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I needed to fix myself before I could fix anything else in my life. _Could it really be that simple?_ I felt lighter—happier, even—as I stared back at my reflection. Edward was really making an effort. He had even apologized. Tonight, I was reminded of the man I married all those years ago. The man I loved. I had some more major soul-searching to do, but I knew now I wanted my marriage to work. I wanted my family to be whole again, but I needed to fix myself first. I knew immediately what I needed to do and who I needed to call.

 **End Notes:**

 **See you Thursday!**


	4. Chapter Four

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **This is a short story that consist of 6 chapters. It will post every Tuesday and Thursday!**

 **Thanks to my wonderful pre-readers** **Elodie Whitlock, SassyYNoles and tumbles84!**

 **This story was written to show that people do grow apart and lose themselves in life and children. I have two girls and for the longest time I felt like "just their mom" and my interests just feel to the side. Finding yourself again is a journey!**

 **My short stories maybe short (lol) but there is always a message in them somewhere.**

 **~Chapter Four~**

I started to see Dr. Mary Jenks, a therapist. Together we were trying to work through my personal issues and find myself again. As I left her office one afternoon and headed home, my head swirled with everything we talked about. This last session was truly one of the most enlightening sessions I had. She'd spent the past few weeks helping me understand many things about myself and why I reacted the way I did in certain situations.

I realized I was pushing Edward away and blaming him for everything that was wrong in our marriage because it was easier than accepting my responsibility in our failing marriage. It saddened me Edward and I were still walking on eggshells around each other. We really never talked about the events surrounding the night he accused me of sleeping with Jasper. I guess we used avoidance as a tool in our marriage; we just kept sweeping things under the rug until the emotional molehills turned into a mountain. I knew it was time to change things in my marriage and get my life back to the way it once was. Edward and I needed to have a long heart-to-heart. Knowing I had to talk to Edward and actually talking to him were two completely different things. Every time I tried, something seemed to go wrong—either the girls interrupted us, the phone rang, or life just kept getting in the way.

We'd managed to share a few brief conversations over the last few weeks which revealed that we both wanted to make a real effort toward our marriage. Edward had apologized for accusing me of sleeping with Jasper, saying he was completely out of line and just craved my attention. It seemed to him at the time my attention was focused on Jasper, so he lashed out. I also learned he missed his wife. He missed the person I used to be. I cried when he said this and admitted I missed her _,_ also. I confided in him I was seeing a professional therapist to try to get her back. I told him I seemed to have lost myself in motherhood. I felt I was simply Kate and Maggie's mom, not Bella anymore. He held me and told me he would support me in anything I did. Things took a turn for the better after that. We started to really talk about us as a couple and as a family. He promised to be more understanding.

It had been over a week since I felt Alice's presence and I missed her. Maybe I was losing my mind, but when she spoke to me, the pain of losing her lessened. I still needed her. I felt that familiar cool breeze run across my skin and smiled.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"I'm here. I've always been here. You needed to figure things out for yourself, though. Bella, I promise that I'll always be here for you."

I heard her words fall around me. "Thank you." I felt that cool breeze graze my cheek.

"Just follow your heart."

That was the last thing she whispered.

Edward surprised me one night by inviting Jasper over for dinner. He really tried to talk to him. He was trying to reach out to help Jasper deal with his pain. It had been almost seven weeks since Alice's death, but both my wounds and Jasper's were still fresh. Seeing this side of him made my heart melt. _This_ was the Edward I had fallen in love with. I found myself wanting him more and more, not only emotionally, but also physically. He really was putting forth an effort and trying. _God, when was the last time we actually had sex?_ The fact I didn't know made me realize how pathetic my life really was at that moment.

That night I started sleeping in our bed again. It was nice to know Edward was there, to feel his weight on the bed with me, even if he never touched me. A part of me—a big part of me—yearned for this to change. I reminded myself again I had to change myself before I could change other things in my life.

It seemed that days turned into weeks. Life just marched on. I continued seeing my therapist. With her guidance and support, I was able to open up and slowly let Edward in again. I hadn't realized how many walls I had put up between us. As time passed, Edward and I began to share a few intimate touches here and brief kisses there, but there was nothing past that. I was surprised to find that both upset and disappointed me.

I was home alone one afternoon, cleaning, when a cool breeze made my skin tingle. "Alice, are you here?" I whispered, praying she was. I felt cool arms wrap around me and her words floated in the air.

"He's scared, Bella. He's afraid of pushing you into something he feels you're not ready for."

"What should I do?"

"Seduce your husband."

A calm feeling rolled through my entire body.

"Thank you," I whispered and smiled. It was just like Alice to suggest such a thing. She was so right, though. The temperature in the room rose and I knew once again my guardian angel was no longer in the room.

I stood there for a few moments contemplating what she told me. A huge smile formed on my lips as a plan started to form in my head. I needed to go shopping and make some phone calls. I had a husband to seduce.

 **End Notes:**

 **See you next week !**

 **Coming in February…**

 **When Two Worlds Collide**

 **Jasper/Bella AH**

 **Jasper Whitlock is a NASCAR racer and Isabella Swan is a famous actress just coming off of her very public breakup with rock star Eddie Masen. What happens when they meet in the green room of the Jay Leno show? Sparks fly that's what.**

 **When their two worlds collide will it be just weekend of passion or can it be more?**

 **This story is just for romance, smut, and fun!**

 **Currently, it's 9 chapters and an epilogue. I may add a future take...not sure yet!**


	5. Chapter Five

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to my wonderful pre-readers** **Elodie Whitlock, SassyYNoles and tumbles84!**

 **Epilougue will post on Thursday!**

 **~Chapter Five~**

After making a few phone calls to friends and family, I was able to arrange for Edward's parents to keep the girls overnight on Saturday. Heidi, another good friend, was available to go clothes shopping with me, thank goodness. I was completely out of my element when it came to lingerie shopping. That was always Alice's department. _God, I really miss her_.

Saturday morning finally came. Just knowing what I was planning had the butterflies in my stomach in full flight. It was rather ridiculous that I was nervous. I was acting like I was a virgin. Hell, of course I had sex with Edward before, but somehow I knew this was different. It had been so long since we'd been together intimately that a part of me was afraid.

I was making breakfast when Edward entered the kitchen.

"Morning! Golfing today?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'll be home in time for dinner. Did we have plans?" he asked.

"No, just a regular Saturday night," I said, trying to sound nonchalant. He gave me a strange look as he poured coffee into a to-go mug and the reason behind my nervousness shifted. I was a terrible liar. I just wanted him to leave already.

"See you later," he said as he kissed my cheek and walked out the side door. I needed to pull myself together and get ready for tonight.

I spent the rest of the morning with our girls. After lunch, I packed them up and dropped them off at my in-laws. Once back home Operation Seduce Edward was in full swing. I cleaned the kitchen and set the table in the dining room. I made dinner and placed it in the oven, started a loaf of bread in the bread maker and put two bottles of wine in the fridge. I looked at the time and thought, Time really does fly when you are having fun. I giggled as I made my way to the bathroom.

I painted my toenails hot red as I waited for the tub to fill. I placed lavender bath salts in the water while the polish dried. Sliding in the tub, I instantly relaxed and did some much-needed shaving. After soaking for a bit, I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into the bedroom and surveyed the scene, looking at the candles I'd placed around the room. I pulled back the comforter and placed some rose petal on the sheets then placed my iPod on the docking station. It was ready to play the songs from the sexy playlist I made. _God, I was really going overboard._

I let my towel drop to the floor and slid on the brand-new red, silk thong on and a black dress with small red roses embroidered on the neckline. I sat on the bed and placed the new sexy red and black heels in my feet that Heidi insisted I get. They had ribbons that tied around my ankle. Sitting down at my vanity, I placed the sides of my hair up in pins and applied some makeup. My deep brown eyes stared back at me, a wave of excitement flowed through me. Standing up, I turned and looked in full length mirror and was shocked at the sexy woman looking back at me. Smiling and taking a deep breath, I turned and walked around the room to light the candles. "It's game time, Alice," I whispered before leaving the room and shutting the light off.

Now that I was ready, I headed back to the kitchen to finish getting dinner ready. I pulled the chicken parmesan out of the oven and placed the bread on the counter to cool then placed the pre-made salads in the fridge. I drained the angel hair pasta and turned off the sauce. The kitchen smelled amazing. Everything was perfect, I thought, while setting the table and lit the candles, placing one of the bottles of wine in the ice bucket. My heart started to flutter as I heard the garage door open.

A sudden cool breeze calmed me and Alice's soft voice filled my head. _"_ Relax. You can do this."

"Thank you, Alice."

Gathering all the courage I could muster, I rushed to the side door, wanting for Edward to walk in. I stood there with a smile on my face taking a deep breath to calm nerves. My heart was beating so fast. The anticipation was surely going to kill me. I let out a sigh of relief when the door finally opened and Edward walked in. He took one look at me and confusion settled on his face.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi. What's going on?" he asked, the look of confusion slowly mingling with something more hopeful in his eyes.

"I thought we needed some time alone together. The girls are spending the night at your parents," I responded in a shaky voice.

"You did all this for me?" The confusion on his face was gone, happiness and desire taking its place. "By the way, you look amazing." He took a step toward me.

Suddenly, he had his arms around my waist and his lips were on mine. "Yes, for us," I moaned in between kisses. His lips found mine once again, this time the kiss was intense and urgent. My body started to tingle, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I pulled away from him briefly. "Go wash up and meet me in the dining room."

He kissed me one last time, then headed down the hallway. My heart fluttered as I watched him walk out of the kitchen. I smiled while I prepared our dinner plates, sliced the bread, and placed everything on the table. I was pouring the wine when I felt his body against mine.

"You're a vision tonight," he whispered.

The feeling of his hot breath against my skin sent shivers down my spine. He placed a few kisses down my neck before I turned in his arms, and our lips met. Before I knew it our tongues were tangling with each other's. Breathless, I pulled away.

"We have all night. We should eat while it's still hot," I said as I sat down, still slightly out of breath.

He took his seat next to mine and raised his glass. "To a memorable night," he toasted as his glass tapped mine.

Dinner went smoothly. We talked and laughed while polishing off one bottle of wine and opened a second. The wine was definitely helping to take the edge off the situation. My body was feeling things for Edward it hadn't felt in a long time. "Let me clean this up quickly," I said as I stood, gathering up the dirty dishes.

"I'll help you," he offered with a smile.

We made it into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes on the counter as my body continued to heat up from the physical nearness of him. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I had Edward pinned against the wall in the kitchen and I was attacking his lips. I couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"Bella," he moaned as his hand slid up under my dress. "God, I want you."

"I want you, too. Let's go to bed." I panted. We walked down the hall to our bedroom hand in hand. I couldn't remember the last time I held Edward's hand. It felt so good, so natural.

As we entered the bedroom, he gasped. "Wow, it's beautiful in here. I can't believe you did all this. I'm glad you did, though; I've missed you." He pulled me toward him. Our lips met once again. I pulled away from him, grabbed my phone and turned on the playlist I made.

"Sit down," Edward commanded in a deep voice. The tone of his voice increased my already-aroused state. I sat at the end of the bed and he knelt before me. "These shoes are so sexy." He picked up my right leg and untied the ribbon then slipped the shoe off as he placed kisses on my ankle. He repeated the same thing to my left foot. "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled me to my feet. "Dance with me," he said as he pulled me into him. Our bodies swayed to the beat of Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing."

Our bodies seemed perfectly in sync. It felt good to be in his arms. I wanted him so badly it felt as if I was trembling inside. He trailed kisses down my neck. I felt his fingers on my zipper. He ever-so-slowly unzipped my dress then pushed the straps down my shoulders and let the dress fall in a puddle to the floor. I stood before him in just a little red thong.

" _Christ_ , Bella," he groaned as his eyes roamed my almost-naked body. He kicked off his shoes, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it toward a corner of the room. He removed his socks and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and his boxers down and stepping out of them. I gasped at the sight of his very erect penis. It had been a long time since I'd seen him naked. I took a step toward him, my hand reaching out and wrapping around his hard manhood.

"Oh, baby!" He cupped my breast and slowly backed us up until the back of my legs hit the bed. He guided me down onto it, hovering over me as he slid my thong off and exposed me completely. He tossed it on the floor and crawled up my body, stopping with his face right above my throbbing sex. "It's been far too long."

"Edward, please. I need you."

He spread me open and I thought I would pass out from pleasure as his tongue explored every inch of me. He slid two fingers inside of me as his tongue continued to lick and suck. My orgasm quickly took me. Before I could recover, he slowly filled me inch by inch. We both cried out in pleasure at being connected this way after so long. Within seconds, our bodies found the perfect rhythm.

"Christ," he cried out as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around my nipple. That was all it took. My second orgasm crashed through my body, triggering Edward's release. He pulled out and collapsed next to me. I turned toward him and let out a laugh as I noticed all the rose petals that were stuck to our sweaty bodies.

"The rose petals may not have been the best idea."

He laughed as pulled me toward him. "Bella Marie Cullen, I love you so much. Tonight was perfect. I have missed us." He kissed me.

"I love you too, Edward. I know we have some things to work out, but I have feeling that we're going to be okay." His lips were on mine again as I finished speaking, our hands roaming each other's bodies. The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other again.

 **Coming in February…**

 **When Two World Collide**

 **Jasper/Bella AH**

 **Jasper Whitlock is a NASCAR racer and Isabella Swan is an actress just coming off of her very public breakup with rock star Eddie Masen. What happens when they meet in the green room of the Jay Leno show? Sparks fly that's what.**

 **When their two worlds collide will it be just weekend of passion or can it be more?**


	6. Chapter Six

**I own nothing Twilight!**

 **Thanks to my wonderful pre-readers** **Elodie Whitlock, SassyYNoles and tumbles84!**

 **This is it folks… enjoy!**

 **~Epilogue~**

It had been six months since the amazing night that I seduced my husband. Since then, Edward and I had worked hard on our marriage. He even went to a few counseling appointments with me. I was happier than I ever thought possible. I still missed Alice like crazy. It amazed me to think that she was still looking after me when I needed guidance. I never told Edward about my guardian angel, nor do I expect to. I did, however, tell Jasper. I wasn't surprised to find out that he had similar experiences. I have to confess that I was happy to know that I was not completely losing my mind.

Jasper slowly started to heal and live life again. To this day, I hope and pray that he will find love again. Alice was his true soul mate—they fit together perfectly—but I refuse to believe that you only have one shot at love. As for Edward and I, things were improving each day. We've always loved each other, but over the last six months we had been falling _in_ love with each other all over again. We couldn't seem to keep our hands off each other. Don't get me wrong, keeping a marriage happy is still definitely hard work, but in this case, it's been well worth it.

"Mommy, hurry! The movie is about to start," Maggie yelled from the living room, bringing me out of my deep thoughts.

"Be right there," I shouted as I grabbed the popcorn and walked into the living room.

I smiled at the sight of my beautiful family. Maggie was sitting by Edward. Kate was on his lap, all snuggled into his chest and holding her blankie.

"Popcorn!" Maggie squealed. I sat down next to her, and we watched one of my favorite Disney movies: _Tangled_. Before the movie was over, both girls were fast asleep. Edward and I placed them in their beds after the movie finished and tucked them in. He grabbed my hand as we walked toward our room, looking over at me. "I don't know if I like that movie," he announced.

"Why?" I asked, shocked. "It's my favorite Disney movie."

"Yes, I know," he answered, sounding annoyed.

I stopped walking and turned to face him, a smile playing at my lips. "What's your problem?" I asked him, trying not to laugh.

"I think you like Flynn a little too much," he said, letting go of my hand and running his fingers through his messy hair. "You know he isn't real, right?"

I burst out laughing. "Really, Edward? You're jealous of an animated prince now?"

"Don't mock me," he growled while trying to hide a smile. "I've seen you lick your lips when he shows his smolder, and you need to pay for that." He picked me up and put me over his shoulder, running us down the hall to our room.

"Put me down!" I squealed playfully. "What do I need to pay for, exactly?"

"Drooling over another man while in the presence of your rather-hot husband."

I started to giggle, airborne for a brief moment as he gently tossed me on the bed. His eyes met mine; believe me, Edward's smolder was way more sexy than Flynn's. He crawled on top of me. "I have quite the smolder, myself," he whispers against my neck as I placed my hand on his crotch.

"Yes, you do."

"And I'm real," he groaned as I palmed him through his pants.

"Show me how real you are!" I commanded as his hand cupped my breast through my shirt.

"With pleasure." His lips met mine. We quickly undressed each other and he slowly slid into me. "No one compares to you," I moaned as our bodies moved together perfectly. We spent the next few hours bringing each other immense pleasure.

I know one thing for sure, my life may have not started out with a _once upon a time,_ but it's definitely going to end with a _happily ever after_.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for taking this journey with me!**

 **Coming in Febuary...**

 **When Two World Collide**

 **Jasper/Bella AH**

 **Jasper Whitlock is a NASCAR racer and Isabella Swan is an actress just coming off of her very public breakup with rock star Eddie Masen. What happens when they meet in the green room of the Jay Leno show? Sparks fly that's what.**

 **When their two worlds collide will it be just weekend of passion or can it be more?**


End file.
